


Metal Sound

by MargosLxix



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Hurt and comfort, M/M, food kink mentioned but not really explored or anything, sort of bondage but not really, triggered flashbacks, vaguely nsfw but tbh nothing really happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargosLxix/pseuds/MargosLxix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight felt like a night to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal Sound

Tonight felt like a night to try something new.

Caliborn didn’t know exactly how someone identified that kind of feeling, but it was definitely one that he was having. Just something about the smell of the air through the open window, or maybe the feel of his newest layer of skin, now that he was finally done with that last round of shedding. Tonight was definitely a “something new” night.

They had them, from time to time. Really, in the grand scheme of things, it was all new. Sincerity, emotional intimacy, this strange interspecies, intercultural thing they had going on. He’d been nervous at first. He’d never admit it, but he was. Maybe a part of him still was.

Either way, Caliborn never stopped being amazed at how much “new” there was. “New” seemed like an infinite concept, stretching eternally into the horizon. Humans were a social species, and the shit they came up with to do together was endless. It was almost dizzying, the sheer number of possibilities.

They’d tried laying together in all kinds of ways, Dirk penetrating him from any number of angles. They’d even tried it the other way around, since apparently humans had invented synthetic human-style dicks that were very, very good at doing just about everything the real thing did. Hell, it was almost as cool as his leg… almost. They’d done shit involving whipped cream (a personal favorite), as well as honey (delicious, but the texture was hellish on his scales, and he insisted that he still felt sticky for the entire rest of his shed cycle). He loved garters (they were suspenders for your socks!), and Dirk even wanted to try some weird horse-game shit that he didn’t quite get, but how happy Dirk looked made it more than worth it.

Tonight, though, he sat on Dirk’s bed, tugging anxiously at a suspender strap as Dirk disappeared to fetch something out of a closet. It could be anything. Literally anything. What kind of crazy human bullshit was it going to be this time? He was definitely more excited than anxious though. Dirk had never steered him wrong.

When Dirk returned, he held something behind his back, that beautiful smirk on his squishy, non-skeletal human lips. He came to the bed and kissed Caliborn deeply, Caliborn quickly reaching behind his back to grab whatever the fuck the New Thing was out of his hand. “Way to ruin the surprise,” Dirk scoffed, feigning disappointment. At least, Caliborn assumed it was feigned.

It was two glittering, metal rings, with a thin chain running between them. He stared at it for a minute, his eyes wide, his claws clicking together as he ran his fingertips over the cold, cold surface of the New Thing.

“Cal? Everything alright?”

He looked up, his brow ridges quirking into a look of confusion. “What the fuck is this?”

“They’re handcuffs, dude. I was going to let you use them on me.”

“What for?”

“Well, I just figured you’d be into that kind of thing. You get off on control, don’t you? I mean, you like to be the big man in charge, right?”

He nodded. He believed the word was “power bottom,” but he wasn’t really entirely sure what it meant. Some kind of human thing. The “power” part sounded good, anyway, so he was fine with that being a thing that described him.

He slowly, tentatively opened one of the cuffs and gently placed it around Dirk’s wrist. Dirk just let him do what he was doing, watching him carefully from behind those sharp shades. Caliborn could tell that Dirk could tell that something was wrong, but there was no fucking way he was going to let that show.

He closed the cuff with a sharp, high-pitched CLINK, and a shiver went through him. It wasn’t the good kind of shiver, like when Dirk kissed his neck and whispered his name. This was something bad. The thin chain linking the cuffs gave a cold, blue, electric-sounding rattle as they bounced against each other in his trembling claws. It was the cousin of a bigger CLINK, the biggest CLINK, the CLANK of heavy iron chains. That CLANK was the mother of red-yellow pain, of the phantom burning in his golden leg–in what his nerves remembered of _her_ leg–,of the marks that never quite faded from the leg that was always his, the sagging dent in his ankle that never seemed to change, no matter how many times he shed his skin.

He unhanded the cuff, pushing slightly away from Dirk on the bed, just staring at it with wide eyes, wrapping his arms around his knees and tugging them to his chest. After a long moment, he managed to say, “No.”

“No,” Dirk said softly, with a nod of agreement, producing a key from his pocket and removing the cuff, tossing it into the laundry basket where it couldn’t be seen, making one last, muffled clink against the dirty clothes that made Caliborn flinch.

“Fuck no,” he said, finally.

Dirk didn’t ask any questions. He just sat beside him, holding him close to his chest.

Caliborn tried not to feel weak, tried not to feel like being scared of a bad, horrible noise made him weak. But, damn, it felt good to just forget the bravado, to let himself feel whatever he needed to to get it the fuck out of his system, to let Dirk hold him until the memories faded just enough to let him sleep, to fall asleep in his arms and hold him tight and close, like a juju that warded off bad dreams.

And that was the most bittersweet new thing of all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly a collection of headcanons more than it is a story. But I've never seen any content before along these lines for this ship, so I thought it might be good. This was originally posted to Tumblr, and it's far from perfect, but I liked it enough to post here, as well. Also, this has my very first attempt at ever writing dialog for Dirk, and I don't think it turned out as terribly as it could have.


End file.
